


IronStrange Villain

by KitKatFat15



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asshole Avengers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, But they love him anyway, Idiots in Love, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Villain Stephen Strange, the sorcerers are tired of Stephen's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatFat15/pseuds/KitKatFat15
Summary: Tony Stark gets kidnapped by the sorcerers, but is it really that bad?-------'the door clicked open and the most beautiful man Stephen had ever seen entered the room.'' “Does this mean we’re not blowing this place up?” ''Tony didn’t even stop to consider if it was poisoned.'
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	IronStrange Villain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Good to be Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297404) by [xsteriism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsteriism/pseuds/xsteriism). 



> Hey guys! Thanks for checking this story out! I hope you enjoy this... whatever it is brought on by my sleep deprived mind.

Stephen sighed, bored out of his mind while captain America ranted on about having captured him and how he would never again bring terror to the citizens of the world. Stephen mentally scoffed. As if. He had allowed himself to be caught so he could give the other sorcerers his location. 

When he felt like he was going to die of boredom in this tiny room, the door clicked open and the most beautiful man Stephen had ever seen entered the room. Why were they wasting time on the avengers when they could be focusing on that magnificent man? 

“Hey captain tight ass! Thought I’d drop by, see how you guys are doing.” Holy- his voice was perfect too! Stephen had to have this man!

The captain sighed. “Get out Tony. We’re busy.” Tony mock pouted, but Stephen could see the hurt in his eyes. “You know cap, I am a superhero.” Captain rolled his eyes. “Not on my team you’re not. You're a consultant.” 

Stephen narrowed his eyes at the way this man was treating the person of Stephen’s dreams. Suddenly a portal burst open and more sorcerers appeared. Stephen felt his bonds loosen. He stood up, the avengers watching dumbfoundedly. Wong snapped his fingers and the avengers and the beautiful man fell unconscious. Stephen leapt forward and caught Tony before he could hit the ground, letting the avengers fall with a hard thump.

“We’re taking him with us.” Mordo sighed. “Does this mean we’re not blowing this place up?” Stephen gasped, affronted. “Of course not! He might have precious items here! We can blow it up later.” Stephen stepped through the still open portal, still carrying Tony. He had a guest room to make.

When Tony woke up he felt content. Normally when he woke up, he was terrified and in pain, but the ache in his bones seemed to have died down, and as far as he could tell, he hadn’t had any dreams last night. Maybe he should get captured by villains more often if it meant being fully rested. 

He sat up in bed and the door opened. The exquisite man from yesterday, Stephen, Tony believed was his name, entered the room, a platter of flood floating next to him. 

He brought the tray over and sat it in Tony’s lap. “I didn’t know what you liked, so I made a lot of food. Don’t worry about it going to waste. I’ll take care of that.” The man had indeed made a lot of food. There were multiple servings of eggs, a stack of toast, a platter of bacon, and a plate of waffles and pancakes. 

Tony didn’t even stop to consider if it was poisoned. He started eating and soon most of the food was gone. When he was done, Stephen waved a hand from the chair he was sitting in and the tray disappeared. “I’m Tony Stark.” Tony tells him. “Stephen Strange.” Tony furrows his brow. “Weren’t you a surgeon?” Stephen nods. “I was.” Tony doesn’t press.

After some brief small talk, and that was new, no one ever wanted to talk with him, Stephen pointed him in the direction of a shower and told him clothes should already be there. 

They were, and Tony quickly took a shower. When Tony was finished and dressed, he opened the door to find no one there. He decided to explore. The first person he came across was a man sitting at a table in the library. 

“I’m Wong.” The man said. “I’m Tony.” Wong considered him for a moment. “Don’t go past isle 10, the books will eat you.” He said, then returned to his own book. Tony shrugged and left the library.

The next place he came across was a hall full of different items. Tony left that area alone. He next found an open courtyard with some people training. Tony stayed and watched for a while. No one seemed to mind him. 

He jumped when someone touched his shoulder. It was a bald lady. She beckoned him to follow her, and Tony did. They entered an open office and the lady offered him some tea. Tony said yes. They made chit chat and talked until Tony got hungry. They walked to the kitchen together. 

Stephen was in the kitchen making food. When he saw Tony, he smiled. They ate together and Tony spent the rest of his day with Stephen. 

The days passed by in a steady flow. Tony felt more at home here than he ever did with the avengers. Speaking of the avengers, it wasn’t like Tony expected them to come rescue him, but he still held out hope. Not because this place was bad, but because Tony thought they were friends.

One evening, when Stephen was getting ready to go to his room, Tony quickly pressed a kiss to his check, and fled to his room, blushing like mad. Stephen’s eyes were practically sparkling when they touched where Tony had kissed him. 

The small kisses happened more often, both by Stephen and Tony. Both would blush, but would be happy. One day, while Stephen was reading a book, Tony gently took it out of his hands and set it down. Tony straddled Stephen hips and cradled his head. They both leaned forward and met in a kiss. Fireworks didn’t go off, or maybe they did, but Stephen and Tony certainly didn’t notice any, too busy with each other. 

Nothing changed after that, but when they both got that look in their eye, people left the room, and Tony began sleeping in Stephen’s room. 

One morning Tony and Stephen were awoken by an alarm and a wall being smashing in. Both of them stumbled to the room, Tony barely awake and Stephen battle ready. When they entered the hallway, the avengers were standing in all their glory. “Tony. It’s time to come home.” Rogers said to him. Tony was still half asleep but now he was also pissed off. They come in almost 2 months since he was captured and demanded he return? Fuck no. 

But Tony was an actor at heart. Tony stumbled away from Stephen and pretty much had stars in his eyes. “Really? You guys are saving me?” Rogers nodded and Tony practically swooned. 

The sorcerers were suspicious. Tony Stark was never that bright eyed and cheerful about the avengers. But… the avengers didn’t know better. They thought Tony relied on them. 

Stark tech. Tony noted with satisfaction. That made what he was planning feasible. “Let me just send JARVIS our location so he can blow it up once we get out.” That wasn’t what Tony was doing. The sorcerers all knew the ai already knew where his creator was and was happy about him getting away from the toxicity that was the avengers. 

Tony tapped on his collar bone, activating a microphone that of course Tony had linked to JARVIS. “Protocol whoopsie daisy, JARVIS.” Suddenly the avengers limbs locked up and they fell down, asleep. “Whoopsie Daisy.” Tony said and Stephen laughed. “JARVIS, send some suits to pick them up and tell them they are no longer welcome on Stark property.” JARVIS complied. 

“Arms out.” Tony told Stephen. The sorcerer bemusedly held out his arms and Tony toppled backwards into their embrace, snoring softly. Stephen shared a fond look with the others. Tony was still the same, and he was never going to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated (I would love to know what you peoples thought about it). Thanks for checking out this self indulgent piece that has been sitting in my google drive since Dec 15, 2020 *Shudders* Thank god its (Hopefully) over.


End file.
